I'm good old-fashioned lover boy
by Medea Lokidottir
Summary: " Vous proposerez l portrait d'un être ordinaire qui , sous votre regard , prendra une dimension extraordinaire . " Oui , j'ai osé écrire une fanfiction comme sujet d'invention au BAC ! UA slash Thorki IMPORTANT : Thomas : Thor et Luke : Loki


En poussant un soupir à fendre l' âme , Thomas s'assit sur un rocher Luke était encore en retard . Ils devaient se retrouver à 14 h pour aller faire un tour ( et probablement se baigner ) à la Plage des Dames . Thomas regarda sa montre , elle affichait 14h37 .

- « 40 minutes que j'attends ? Encore au moins une demi-heure , alors ! » l'ironie etait perceptible dans sa voix . Luke était toujours en retard , depuis qu'il le connaissait , Thomas ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois être ponctuel et à chaque fois , c'était pour un examen .

Luke et Thomas se connaissaient depuis toujours , inséparables , ils avaient été dans la même classe , jusqu'à ce que Luke saute une classe , puis deux . Aujourd'hui , ils avaient 17 ans , Thomas entraient dans sa première année de licence en biologie et Luke finissait sa thèse sur la mythologie nordique .

Un bruit de cavalcade sortit Thomas de ses pensées . Essoufflé par sa course , Luke peinait à reprendre une respiration correcte . Lorsque ce fut fait , il s'excusa

- « Désolé Thomas , panne de réveil … Steve n'est pas là ? »

- « Non , il est malade . »

Steve était le dernier arrivé dans leur trio d'inséparables . Le service militaire qu'il avait tenu à faire les avait séparé durant un an , mais leur amitié n'en avait pas été affectée .

-« Maintenant que tu es là , allons-y . »

Tranquillement , ils se dirigèrent vers la plage . Dès que leurs pieds touchèrent le sable , ils se dévêtirent et plongèrent dans l'eau pour s'amuser comme des gamins . Après à peine vingt minutes ils en ressortirent . La Plage des Dames avait beau être exposée plein soleil toute la journée à Ile-Grande dans le nord des Cotes d'Armor , à mi-juin , l'eau ne dépassait pas les 20°C .

Entouré de sa serviette , Thomas se bouina contre un rocher , la chaleur lui fit du bien . Après plusieurs heures en plein soleil , la roche était brûlante , juste ce qu'il fallait à ce grand frileux qu'était Thomas . Luke , lui , n'avait aucun problème avec le froid . Il prenait donc un bain de soleil , le bras sur les yeux , afin de les soustraire à la lumière .

Perdu dans ses pensées , le regard du blond dériva sur le corps de son ami et Thomas remarqua que contrairement à l'opinion générale , Luke n'était pas maigre , fin certes , mais pas maigre . Il était même musclé , mais d'une musculature nerveuse qui ne se remarquait absolument pas sous les vêtements . En même temps , entouré de Steve et lui , il n'était pas aidé .

Thomas avait naturellement un corps que l'on pourrait qualifier de « bodybuildé » et Steve ( qui était une crevette avant ! ) s'était tellement développé avec son service militaire que dorénavant il était le plus musclé du groupe . Steve comme Thomas était blonds , bien que Thomas ait les cheveux longs , mesuraient six bons pieds de haut et dépassaient les cent kg . Entre eux deux ,Luke avait l'air rachitique . Bien qu'il mesurait la même taille , il était deux voire trois fois moins large, la peau pâle , ce qui faisait un contraste détonnant avec ses cheveux , plus noirs que la nuit et qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos . Il avait un coté androgyne , ce qui n'aidait pas à stopper les critiques , bien au contraire .

Mais maintenant , Thomas se rendait compte que sa peau n'était pas pâle comme la mort , mais avait une douce teinte de porcelaine . Au soleil , ses cheveux avaient des reflets bleus , comme les ails d'un corbeau ce qui donnait un coté enchanteur , presque magique , à son physique . Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir ses lèvres vermeil , ainsi que ses yeux , cachés à ce moment là , mais que Thomas savait d'une couleur émeraude profonde .

Sur son flanc droit , Luke portait un tatouage , qu'il avait fait faire le jour de ses 16 ans , sans le consentement parental . Il représentait Jormungandr , le fils reptilien de Loki celui qui , dans la mythologie nordique , devrait s'enrouler autour du monde afin de le détruire lors de Ragnarök .

Le grand serpent noir détonnait contre la peau blanche . Il avait toujours fasciné Thomas , comme Luke d'ailleurs . Sa capacité à mentir était sans égale , la seule chose que Luke savait faire de manière aussi intense , c'était aimer ( ou haïr , mais dans le fond c'est pareil ) il avait toujours eu ses sentiments à fleur de peau ses mensonges était sa manière de se protéger .

Contrairement à ses deux bourrins d'amis , Luke se déplaçait toujours avec grâce et agilité , et silencieusement . Il avait toujours été délicat , et ce , dans tous les domaines .

Perturbé par les yeux qu'il sentait fixés sur lui , Luke s'était rassis et observait son ami il alla s'accroupir devant lui , intrigué par son comportement .

Tout à ses songes , Thomas ne le remarqua pas . Il fallut que Luke claque plusieurs fois des doigts devant son visage pour que le regard azur s'éclaircisse . Les yeux de Thomas croisèrent alors les yeux émeraudes , pleins d'inquiétude et de stupeur , de Luke . Le blond n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard du visage de son ami .

Et sans réfléchir une seconde , il l'embrassa .


End file.
